1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for web search among rich media objects.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Web search is one area of computer technology that has experienced advances. The amount of information accessible through the Internet and within particular environments is continually increasing. Search engines have been employed to aid users in searching through that information for particular instances of information. Current search engine technology, however, is unable to search and return accurate results of one particular category of information available on the Internet, web environments, and other network based environments called rich media which includes image files, video files, 3D representation files, and so on.